Just Friends
by RustySpoons92
Summary: Bella and Jasper are best friends.Bella loves Jasper.Jasper loves Bella. Neither will tell their true feelings.Will they open their hearts and take their relationships further? OOC, Jasper/Bella lemony smut/rated M
1. Familiar Aches

**Just Friends...**

**Bella and Jasper are best friends. Bella loves Jasper. Jasper loves Bella. Neither will tell their true feelings. ****Find out if they open their hearts and allow the other in,will they declare their love for each other and take their relationships further? read on to find out... Slightly OOC, There will be lemony smut, rated M , Jasper/Bella**

**Well for those of you who read our first fanfiction, this is our second obviously, we hope this one will be a long running story, we already have three chapters written and others planned so depending on reviews will continue....so please review :) **

**Disclaimer:- We may wish the wonderous characters created by Stephenie Meyer were ours but there not, but we like to expirement with there lives abit for entertainment...**

**We'd like to thank our wonderous Beta Becky for editing so fast for us. Thank you Becky xx **

**So with out further ado Just Friends...**

***

JPOV

_She is walking towards me, shyly shuffling across my worn carpeted floor, wearing nothing but her lilac silk robe. Reaching my bed she crawls towards me giving a full view of her beauty, clearly showing she is unclothed. I growl deeply, feeling myself becoming solid just from the site of her. Settling above me I can smell her sweet aroma fills and clouds my senses. She smirks with uncharacteristic confidence. Leaning in close, I feel her gentle breathing against my lips; I angle my face towards hers to meet her smile, in anticipation of my longing dream..._

I awake with a start, finding my sheets discarded again and the familiar post sex dream, about Bella, aching bulge plainly visible through my shorts.

I sigh realising it was the same dream I have every night since moving in with Bella, but never once becoming a reality nor reaching the climax I long for, hence my constant morning routine.

Deciding to deal with my 'little problem', which in truth is by no means 'little!', I get out of bed rapidly, set on reaching the bathroom across the hallway before Bella has time to wake and know of my current predicament. Sneaking one last peek at the beauty before me, I notice her stir from the bed next to me, turning her head away. Oh how gorgeous she is with her fresh bed hair lain across her pillows, her face so peaceful and perfect, those plump awaiting bow-shaped lips just parted in relaxation, if I were to just lean in close, as she does so often in my dreams... no bella is my best friend my loving best friend nothing more, no matter how much I wish for it, it can never be.

I swiftly pull open the door. Damn! I really must oil that up; I mentally sold myself, before creeping across the chilled hallway, carefully avoiding the known creaking floorboards. I hastily grab my towel from the still cold radiator as I pass, but not before stealing a touch of Bella's soft, lilac cotton robe that stars in my dreams so often. Knowing I could finally relieve myself when I reach our newly decorated bathroom as I do so every morning, I speedily yet collectively stride through the ajar door, hissing at the further drop in temperature as my bare feet make contact with the stone marble floor, but set on finishing on time reach over into the boxed in shower cubical turning the shower onto full heat, knowing full well I would get the lovely red tint on my Bella's face as she scolds me for using her hot water later. Impatient to rid myself of my predicament, sooner rather than later, I rapidly dispose of my shorts and boxers. Standing clad in only my pale skin, quietly cursing at the sudden whoosh of cold air surrounds my awaiting shaft as I await the pleasures I yearn for.

I swear, this constant 'relieving' I inflict upon myself cannot be healthy for a man of my age, but cannot survive without, especially knowing the beauty that is for eternity the reason for this need, lies only just across the hall and will be knocking on this very door just as I finish.

Checking the water temperature, I climb into the abyss of steam that now fills the cubicle revelling in the warmth now surrounding my body. The cascading water falls so deliciously onto my skin, flowing down my back and across my young but defined muscled chest. I think back over my dream, hoping to maintain my pleasure while thinking of an angel, of my roommate I have the enjoyment of living with.

If it was even possible I get even more painfully hard, and forget about the pleasures I feel just from the streaming water and aim for more. I take myself into my hand and slowly start to take long soft strokes up my whole shaft, base to tip and back down again, continuing the motion until I had myself begging for more. Imaging myself begging my sweet Bella for more I let out a whimper of "please, no more slowly" to myself willing for more while continuing my dream with my eyes closed.

Feeling her hands, clasping me tighter and increasing the speed just slightly a small groan escapes my lips.

Bringing me back to reality, I realise that I have probably been too loud this time but in the heat of pleasure I continue with my eyes open, just using my surroundings as an incentive.

_She showers here each day, her beautiful body wet under the jet shower, water cascading over her perfect toned yet curved shape, she reaches for the strawberry shampoo that I long to massage through her luscious curls. I stood behind her bringing my arms around her waist palming her with gently yet hungry fingertips, kissing her smooth neck, inflicting shudders to pace through her already trembling body as my hands lead a path down her slick stomach to reach their goal..._

Needing my release, I rub faster, sliding my thumb over the head as I reach it after each stroke, wiping the excess pre-cum already acquired there, up and down my entire length, my breath was coming deeper and faster, as I got closer to my much needed release, whimpering as I went, almost shaking with anticipation...

"Jasper?!"

Shit, it was Bella, why had it taken me so long this morning? I was normally happily finished with my ministrations for the morning before she came knocking. Had I been too loud with my whimpering as I thought? Did she know what I was doing in here?

"Won't be too long honey!"

I answer her named question, with as much confidence as I can muster in my current state, her known closeness just encouraging my throbbing member, begging for release I decide I need a quick fix, using the image of Mrs Block, our seventy odd history professor, perhaps a little too much of a coincidence that being her surname as I think almost all our year would agree she is the quickest cock-bloke ever, and there's a fair few out there but none as quick as a imagine of her..! I almost immediately return to my natural body form. Just having time to turn off the shower and step out onto the now neutral marble floor grab my towel throwing it around my waist roughly, knowing the sweetheart standing just beyond the door will not be patient and will soon be barging in, uncaring as to my state of undress.

As if on cue she swings open the door blaring at me with that lovely and expected redness clouding her face

"Jasper Whitlock, tell me you didn't steal all my hot water again, why must you get up early just to annoy me?"

As she stood in her rather revealing vest top and bottoms pyjama set with her dainty little hands on her gracious hips glaring at me. I smirk with glee and joy at her image and how she seems to be unaware as to my actions only moments before her entrance as always. Giving my same response as I do every morning she catches me in the shower, with just a slight difference as this being the first time she has caught me before I was able to finish;

"Well, sweet cheeks believe me it is not as much to annoy you as you might think! But I think this morning I may have just left enough for you. Enjoy your shower, I'll have your coffee ready downstairs"

Leaning down and giving her a sweet 'friendly' kiss on her paling cheek as I swoop past her as quickly as possible as to end my embarrassment as usual, but just as I reach the door I hear her sweet innocent giggles, turning to find the reason for her outburst she seems to be withholding I see the blush returning to her usually paled skin, as the realisation hits me that she must know.

Unsure as to whether I really wish to hear the answer, I ask warily

"How long have you been stood there Miss Swan?"

She laughed again answering with now a full red flushed face

"Long enough, Mr I woke up with a hard on." I was shocked to hear such a statement from my sweet and innocent Bella, but knowing that her friends, Alice and Rosalie properly were the source of her new found vocabulary let it go unnoticed but instead contemplated a response. I wanted to tell her that it was because of her, because of my dreams of her, my longing for her, my love for her. But instead I grunted and strode past her, making her laugh even harder.

***

BPOV

Grinning happily to myself as I gaze at the perfect man lain next to me in an identical bed to mine bear the grey sheets, just wishing I'd agreed to the double bed Jasper had suggested, oh how I wish he hadn't been joking not that I'd have had enough courage to agree, but girls like me don't get there happy endings. I could just imagine what we could do if we slept alongside each other in a double bed...

_I could reach out and stroke that luscious blonde hair from his peaceful smooth face and lean in to place my lips tenderly against his awakening him romantically just like the movies and he would kiss me back but with more need than before.. _

'Bella', I mentally scold myself, he's your friend your best friend, who just happens to be annoyingly the most handsome man you've ever met but none the less only your friend.

I sigh heavily, regretting it instantly knowing that would wake him for sure, just as I close my eyes to fake sleep again I catch a glimpse of his luxurious sea blue eyes shooting open, trying hard to concentrate on his movements instead of the image of his eyes and body I turn my head away from him with disappointed, but deciding this morning I'd catch him purposely!

Resisting the urge to giggle as images of him pleasuring himself flood my mind, knowing the sounds of his movements all too well to be that of a morning hard on, well more like every morning hard on, following his movements around the room and swearing I can sense him watching me from the door but quickly disregarding my over imaginative thoughts and exclaiming he was only pausing to ensure the creaky door did not wake me. I sense him leave the room and creep across the landing and shut the door. Knowing it was safe to arise from my bed, I turn back and stare off into space above his bed mentally counting down the minutes from when he turned the shower on and listening to the water flow from the shower head, the images came flooding back as I imagined him naked, wet and groaning just across the hall and the thought had me all flustered.

Deciding he'd had enough time to 'prepare' I purposely threw back my pink sheets and hurried to catch him. Using my usual morning routine of marching across the landing, grabbing my lilac robe and finding myself standing tall before the door, knowing Jasper was naked, wet and grunting behind it got be all hot and bothered again which would come to my advantage as the unstoppable and unpredictable blush rose on my cheeks like clock-work.

"Jasper?!"

I could hear him Cluttering around as he tried to compose himself, if I had judged it correctly he shouldn't have finished. Trying desperately not to giggle aloud and make him aware as to my knowledge of his usual morning shower activities I bite the inside of my cheek, awaiting his appearance while trying to keep my mine on my cover.

"Wont be too long honey!" he half moaned just before he swung the door open to reveal my blushing cheeks and him clad in only a towel hung so low on his hips it left nothing to the imagination.

"Jasper Whitlock, tell me you didn't steal all my hot water again? Why must you get up early just to annoy me?" I placed my hands on my hips to emphasize my fake annoyance, knowing he would never admit to me the real reason for his early risings, or the subject of his dreams which led to his morning constant 'problem'. He smirked at me. The smirk widened as he said.

"Well, sweet cheeks believe me it is not as much to annoy you as you might think! But I think this morning I may have just left enough for you. Enjoy your shower; I'll have your coffee ready downstairs." He leaned towards me, brushing his lips against my cheek, as he walk by me, knowing if I had retorted to his cheeky comment he would be surprised immensely, I let out the giggle I'd held for so long, which of course was accompanied by the expected blushing. A look of realisation crossed his face as fast as it left it

"How long have you been stood their Miss Swan?" I laughed harder,

"Long enough, Mr I woke up with a hard on." I was surprised at that comment as soon as it left my mouth. It wasn't the usual thing I'd say, but my actions this morning had already proved that I was feeling rather confident and mischievous, although that was oblivious to him. I must have embarrassed as I'd aimed because he grunted and stormed past me, making me laugh even harder than I already was. I thought to myself briefly, I hope he still makes my coffee as I made my way into the still steam filled bathroom.

***

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and want more?! **

**Please review we really do like and need feedback as newbie writers :) Thanks again and please tell us if you want the rest... :) **

**Sian and Rachel xx**


	2. Mr Whitlock'

**Just Friends- "Mr Whitlock..."**

**Well here is the second chapter, We have both finished our exams now :) so will have more time to devote to this story and our readers. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed chapter 1, we feel very much loved when we recieve a review :P so thanks. We have tried to ensure everyone gets a reply, and will continue to do so for this chapter. So please review.. :)**

**Disclaimer:- We may wish the wonderous characters created by Stephenie Meyer were ours but there not, but we like to expirement with there lives abit for entertainment...**

**We'd like to thank our wonderous Beta Becky for editing so fast for us once again. Thank you Becky xx **

**So with out further ado Just Friends-chapter 2...**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

I strode into the marble floored kitchen we'd recently redecorated after acquiring our apartment. I personally had been quite content with the previous kitchen design but Bella said it reminded her too much of her late mother's, so of course me being the gentlemen that I am, agreed to redecorate it immediately. However my ever hormonal, late teen side had enjoyed watching Bella move ever so clumsily around the building site in her cute little short shorts and tank top.

I mentally hissed at the cool temperature of the marble floor and for the beginning of tightening under my waistband, I glided around the island and headed for the fridge, hoping to distract myself from my thoughts of Bella. Grabbing the bacon and butter, deciding bacon sandwiches would do for breakfast today, I got to work, with a smirk across my face as I flick the switch on the kettle. Grabbing our usual mugs from the cupboard above, I took a moment to glance at the fresh white ceiling, hearing the familiar crashes and bangs as Bella, typically uncoordinated, stumbled about our room.

Just as I turned to lay the table, I caught a glimpse of Bella pottering past the archway leading to the living room, no doubt to watch that stupid breakfast show I have to endure every morning before work. I made the mistake only once of questioning her tradition of watching the controversial show but was quickly reprimanded for even suggesting it was unwatchable, with reminders of a certain argument we once had over my insistence over taking her to prom instead of Edward Cullen, one which I deeply wish to forget. With the reminder of past arguments once again my thoughts are centred on her, well her body, as I continued to prepare our food remembering her new curves first bought to my attention in high school which only improved with age.

_Her luscious breasts, her ever widening hips bowed out from her luxurious flat stomach, a constant reminder of the women hood she now consisted of between the thighs I die to grip while she rides my manhood, as I do day and night which is a blessing even if for now it only occurs in dream land. _

Basking in my ability to multitask I turned to place the butter and left over bacon back into the fridge, mentally willing myself to forget my latest daydream and bulge in my pants as I called out to Bella.

"Bells breakfast..."

"Alright coming, oh no that's you! But I must say I'm hungry like you're horny! So it better be good"

Fortunately her out of character sense of confidence was short lived, as she entered the kitchen with that ever apparent blush covering her succulent cheeks. She met with my disapproving glare, which soon changed to my cheeky smirk, meant only for her.

"Ok smart arse shut it and grab your grub" I ordered as I placed our plates on the island. Taking my own seat I pushed wallowing looks in her direction, deceiving her into thinking she wounded my ego. As with our usual morning meals sat at the island, we engaged in meaningless conversations, centring mainly around our uneventful weekend, the week ahead's schedule in terms of meals and events we may choose to attend, targets for work or even dreams we'd had, of course I never shared my more private dreams choosing other worldly dreams that I may have dreamt up on the spot.

Very rarely did we find nothing to talk about, but we had been the same since meeting we just seemed to click and we'd been inseparable since the off, much to the annoyance of our parents, friends, teachers, and partners. Neither of us ever understood the complications people had with the strength of our relationship, being a boy and girl but it just worked for us, well mostly until I realised the true extent of Bella's beauty as a women.

With an agitated sigh, I glanced at the retro bright red wall clock, my only negotiation on the design of our kitchen, realising that I had to be at work in less than half-an-hour. I stood up from my stool, saunterd over to the dishwasher placing my plate and mug upon the self inside, after tipping the ruminants of my now cold coffee, I left the kitchen to go and retrieve my suit from the wardrobe and change from my 'home clothes' which Bella took to nicknaming my casual clothing choices. If I was completely honest I had no problems with my job, even with my age, but sometimes it took a lot to drag myself from the normality of my weekends, when I acted my age, to take the long drive into work.

I arrived at work 10 minutes late much to the annoyance of my peers whom I requested always be on time. Bella had insisted that I take her to the hairdressers before I left, which I found odd at such an early hour but she claimed it was the only time available, and then unsurprisingly I got stuck in traffic!

Pulling into the familiar front gates, smiling graciously at the occupants of the bustling car park I found my designated space and stepped out grabbing my briefcase from the back seat, straightening my too stiff suit, cursing the requirements of the job as I walked with importance in the direction of the office. Apologising to the angry people awaiting my arrival standing by my door and greeting my secretary I entered my office and looked out upon the slowly emptying car park, my gaze landing on the gate entrance...

Forks Washington Primary school. 50 or 60 children attended at present. A 99.9% pass rate, a 99.9% attendance rate and me as the Head Teacher. Currently number one primary school in the state.

I'd always loved kids, ever since Bella and I had been kids ourselves, always the helpful and caring one, but never I saw myself as a head teacher but there you go. I being the oldest of five siblings had always looked out for youngsters but it was the visit from Bella's cousin who'd brought her 10-year-old daughter to stay for the weekend and when I'd been able to help her with studying that I decided my future in teaching. I smiled internally at the thought of Molly, who had achieved top marks thanks to my help, and who had continued to visit annually.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr Whitlock, but there's a young lady here requiring your help!"

"No thank you, Maria, its fine just admiring the brilliance that is our school. Why, you are looking stunning today if I don't say so myself." I say endearingly unable to contain my natural flirty nature.

She blushed and meekly placed a number of files upon my desk before smiling appreciably and fleeing from my office with a quiet mutter of thanks.

Maria was a fine woman, did everything I could ask for and more as an assistant. She just wasn't right for me. She was beautiful AND amazing in bed! Don't get me wrong. But when I think of Bella, no-one can compare to her elegance and beauty. Shaking my head to clear it of the inappropriate thoughts surrounding Bella, I mentally scold myself for my sudden over hormonal thoughts of her, which seemed to have increased since her catching of me this morning.

Turning to meet the inquisitive glare from the young lad, I motioned for her to enter as I sat behind my desk.

"What's up honey?" I quizzed her using my usual friendly tone.

Walking in but staying behind the every uninviting chair, she continued to watch me inquisitively with her big brown eyes.

"Mrs Hale sent me here, because I took the telephone off Reneesme in the home corner." She looked down shuffling her feet and snuffling before raising her gaze again to meet mine in question at my un-answering of her admittance. "Why do you shake your head so often?"

Chuckling at such an irrelevant question that is too expected from a child in trouble set on changing the subject to avoid punishment, never the less I decided to answer her;

"Tell Mrs Hale that you are sorry, apologise to Reneesme at once, and remember not to take things without asking, and in answer to your latter question; to clear my head of mischief I do not wish to cause, perhaps you should try it the next time you decide to undertake your known mischievous ways madam!"

"Yes, Mr Whitlock." She politely addressed me before she turned and tottered back in the general direction of Rosalie Hale's classroom. Rose was one of my favourite teaching staff. She was close friends with Bella and I having attended high school with us, so I knew her well. I couldn't help but compare the young lady having just vacated my office to my roommate, those big brown eyes and slightly curled hair just apparently having a more outgoing and confident personality. Which led to me once again lecturing myself about relationships and there limits, I appear to be having problems separating friendships and partnerships.

***

I exhaled slowly and glanced at the clock on my desk. 5:30pm. School was out, my paperwork was finished, and Bella would most likely be at home, asleep on the couch watching, well, supposedly watching Deal or No Deal. My day had passed fairly uneventful and I would be happy to return to the fascinating image of a sleeping Bella awaiting my slight at home. Saying my goodbye's to the cleaning staff and turning of the light of my office I made my way back to my car, placing my briefcase back onto the backseat.

I drove home, deep in thought. My mind returning to the image of Bella and the dream flooded my mind. She truly was alluring, inside and out. The way she moved, so innocently, yet those innocent moves drove me wild as my hormone ridden mind turned them into not so innocent. As i recalled my dreams of her shuffling towards me and laying herself upon my body, I fight to keep my eyes open and aware of the empty road ahead. Becoming aware of the tent pitching in my pants, just from thinking about her, I hate to imagine how easily I would crumble under her passionate touch if only she would act out my darkest fantasies in reality. Noticing my closeness to home I decide to use the ever useful cock-block, set on at least resisting the urge to help myself until after dinner.

I pulled onto the drive and reversed backwards under the willow tree in my Mercedes. As I walked over the threshold, I could hear Bella snoring softly in the living room, cursing myself for the umpteen time today at my ability to change all innocence about her into something not so innocent. I laughed anyway at her predictability. I hung my coat on the back of the couch which she slept upon, careful not to wake her i leant over set on moving a stray piece of her hair away from her sleeping eyes. Just as I was about to make contact she stirred slightly and I sighed but pulled my hand away and turned to head up the stairs to change back into my 'home clothes' but not before I heard her mumble something. Turning back the inch I'd managed, I leant back in to listen closer with intregment, set on discovering her dreams in order to be able to tease her unknowingly in the morning or over dinner before she has a chance to tell me. The constant slow mutter I just couldn't make out then my breathe caught then quickened as her more dominant voice echoes around me as she shouts;

"Jasper...help..me"

***

* * *

**Well there it is chapter 2, what did you think?**

**Please let us know anything you dont like or feel should be improved in our writing...please review :)**

**Chapter 3 should be up next monday evening aswell.**

**Thank you for reading Rachel and Sian xxx**


	3. Distant Dreams

**Just Friends- "Distant Dreams"**

**Well here is the third chapter, This is even longer than the other two :) which we're pleased about, although it doesn't hold alot of plot but chapter 4 will do so this is to give you a little taster of what is to come...! We have been really busy at the moment with job interviews and school things but managed to at the last minute get this posted for you so we hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer:- We may wish the wonderous characters created by Stephenie Meyer were ours but there not, but we like to expirement with there lives abit for entertainment...**

**We'd like to thank our wonderous Beta Becky for editing extra fast this time at such short notice. Thank you Becky xx **

**So with out further ado Just Friends-chapter 3...**

* * *

"Jasper...help...me".

Something must be frightening her. I moved around the sofa and knelt down beside her head, reaching to grab her hand in mine, whispering words of comfort, knowing of her childhood nightmares that could still plague her sleep.

"Jasperrr..." Seemed to slip from her mouth in a almost pleading way as if she were asking while...no don't be stupid she's having a nightmare and your thoughts are still wrong.

Longer in control of my body's reactions to that tone I only hear in my dreams, brought back the tent in my pants. Something about her voice, the way my name fell from her mouth with need and want had me begging to hear more. Managing to conjure up strength, I didn't know I had, I made to leave her to her dream, I so desperately wanted to be in, properly.

I unwillingly peeled my hand from hers, careful not to wake her, the very thought of the dreams circulating her mind will aid my body's willingness to fall hopefully I jest thinking of her untimely interruption this morning. After running my hand across her smooth forehead one last time and leaning forward ever so gently and just like this morning placing the sweetest of kisses upon her cheek,

Focusing my energies on making it upstairs to the bathroom without turning back, I carefully but with haste rise from my crouching position and mounted the stairs two at a time.

Upon entering the bathroom I ran the shower, once again returning the images of this morning. Although this time there was no need to worry about hot water, as I ran it ice cold. I needed to calm down; my body shouldn't react like this to my best friend. It was wrong.

But I couldn't help the images that swamped my mind at that moment.

_My Bella, lounged across the very couch she currently habited but this time clad in only her light blue lacy underwear with her right arm cocked up and her head lent lazily upon it, beckoning me over from the door where I would be stood open mouthed at the wonderful sight before me, the way she curled her fingers ever so delicately over to bring me to her as if she were reeling in a fishing line, and boy would she had me hooked, trying to resist drooling I'd dump my briefcase and coat at the door not bothering to hang them up and stride over to her..._

Revealing in my thoughts, I had climbed into the arctic that was the ice cold shower my body needed, without even a mutter of shock as the freezing water fell onto my slightly pinked skin. Taking myself in hand rather rashly, quite disturbed with my lack of control over my own body and its reactions to Bella's sleeping form and mutterings quite obviously suggesting a dream not too unlike that of my own. As I start stroking more hastily planning on finishing this as quickly as possible to prevent another repeat of this morning interruptions, I let my mind wonder yet again to the possibility's if Bella had been awake as I'd arrived home...

_As I approach her she leans up off her arm and kneels before me and begins to remove my shirt and runs her warm hands across my protruding chest as my breathing quickens with each caress from her feminine hands.._

To my surprise I find myself closing my eyes and reacting my fantasy as my un-preoccupied left hand finds its way across my chest just as I imagine Bella doing.

_As her hands reach lower and lower continuing her caressing as she goes, reaching out to unhook my tightened pants belt and sexily smirking up at me as she undoes my button and pulls down the zip tooth by tooth prolonging my wait, until she manages to release my aching bulge as she pulls down my boxers as well as my pants, and in wasting no time in removing her hands from caressing my chest to caressing my member with practiced skills..._

The images I created along with the thoughts of her downstairs possibly imagining the same situation coupled with my frustrated angered strokes I came quickly shooting my seed down the plug placing my tired hands upon the tiled wall and attempting to slow my breathing, grinning stupidly at my hormonal body for my quickest come down since I was fourteen.

After slowing my breathing back to normal I shower normally resisting the temptation to use Bella's strawberry shampoo knowing she'll smell it on me and telling myself it's puffy to use a women's shampoo even if it is the most sensuous smell known.

Stepping out of the still cold bathroom I made for the bedroom catching a whiff of Bella's homemade pasta sauce, hoping I didn't make too much noise as to make her aware as to my shower activities I decided hurry and dress set on beginning teasing Bella about her erotic dream straight away!

Dresses in my 'home clothes' I paced downstairs with the widest grin upon my face, Stepping into the kitchen spotting Bella stood before the small oven stirring her sauce while humming an unknown song to me. I tiptoed up behind her and began tickling her all up her sides as I have since we were younger making her squeal in her high pitched voice before squirming around attempting to break free from my assaulting hands. Still sporting the wide grin I pause but keep my hands pressed upon her curves and lean into her neck and whisper into her ear;

"Did you have a nice dream?" I immediately felt her stiffen, and without a minutes thought she spun round in my loose armed cage around her, armed with the hot sauce spoon held up.

"What?!" she muttered defensively which brought about her blush, which if I hadn't known of her dream would have aroused my suspicions anyway.

"Just, when I returned from work you had fallen asleep on the coach and appeared to be 'very' happy in dream land...!" I stated with a wink as I lowered my arms and turned to waltz from the kitchen still with the grin plastered upon my thrilled face, But before I reached the arch way leading into the hall way I swear I heard her mutter something similar to;

"If only you knew Jasper Whitlock, I'd wipe that smug grin off your face..!"

Resisting the urge to turning to look over my shoulder and see the blush that would almost defiantly be running a deeper red, as she would stand shocked at my exclamation but deep in thought trying to figure out if I knew the true extent at which she must have enjoyed her dream. Disregarding my hearing of such a statement which could lead to some embarrassing conversation topics I carried on my journey out of the kitchen, shouting back orders about dinner knowing it would tick her off;

"Alright love, call me when you've made dinner and set the table, I'll have a beer tonight too!"

But wishing I'd been able to shout back my true feelings for her and run back and engage her in a romantic kiss that she would return, but knowing this would never occur I made my way down the hall and into the lounge.

***

BPOV

Rolling over and quickly reaching out set on breaking my fall as I realise I must have fallen asleep on the living room coach, which isn't very wide as I know now, sitting up groggily stretching and reaching up to rub my eyes, managing to awake myself further I find my mind filled with the images from my dream. I remember coming home after an uneventful day at the office and had just crashed her on the coach but that didn't give a reason for such a dream to plague my dreams;

_I had come home from work finding a trail of rose petals leading from the door and as far as I can see up the staircase, as the inquisitive person I am in dream land I drop my bed and go in search of the prize at the end of the trail...stood before our bedroom door I push myself inside finding Jasper lain across a new double bed, in his 'home clothes', again with out of character incentive I move over to him and crawl across the bed until I reach him, at exactly the same time we both lean in to have our lips lock in a short but intermit kiss__..._

Shaking my head determinedly, an action I had picked up from Jasper, I attempt to shake all inappropriate thoughts from my head reminding myself once again that we're just friends nothing more, no matter how much I want it.

With a clear head the familiar fizzing sounds from the shower echo around the house, then the realisation hit me; Jasper's home! Shit. What if I called aloud? God he's always telling me I talk in my sleep and that he always listens with intrigement. Oh my god what did I say? I mean it can't have been that bad or else he would have woken me right? Oh no he'll be teasing me forever, saying I'd had an erotic dream, darn, what if I said his name? Erg, my little mental rant was brought to a holt by my demanding tummy, as it gave out the loudest rumble.

Deciding to forget my worrying for now and concentrate on getting dinner ready and just take Jasper's comments as they came. Collecting the required ingredients and components for my speciality pasta sauce, which just happens to be jasper's favourite, not that I'm attempting to bribe him or possibly get him to forget about my dream of course.

Standing over the stove stirring my sauce with a wooden spoon while it simmers nicely I hear Jasper decent the stairs, and wonder if he had been relieving himself again in the shower, grinning a knowing grin I continue with my cooking awaiting the question that will come along with the teasing...

Sensing his presence in my kitchen, but deciding to ignore him in hopes of the blush that would be certain to arise from eye contact could be averted. Feeling him come up behind me, my heart stops fearing his closeness for other intentions although his true actions scared me more.

He began tickling me all up her sides as he had since we were younger making me squeal with annoyance. knowing it would be my downfall I attempt to squirm free of his wiggling hands, which forces him to stop but he keeps his hands upon my hips in a cage like hold. I feel his hot breathe and damp hair brush my exposed slender neck as he leans over me, so his vest covered chest meets my back, forcing all my senses to go reeling knowing his intermit closeness has only ever been known to me in my dreams, my short lapse of concentration is broken as his lips move against my neck as he whispers into her ear;

"Did you have a nice dream?" I immediately stiffen, and without a minutes thought I spun round in his now loosened armed cage around me, regretting it instantly as I feel the unstoppable blush arise against my already reddening skin but hold up my hot sauced wooden spoon in protest anyway.

"What?!" I muttered defensively still sporting my wooden spoon in the hopes of diverting his gaze from my already reddened face.

"Just, when I returned from work you had fallen asleep on the coach and appeared to be 'very' happy in dream land...!" He stated with a wink which only confirmed my previous suspicions about his knowledge of my dream more as he lowered his arms and turned to waltz from the kitchen still with the grin plastered upon his thrilled face no doubt.

"If only you knew Jasper Whitlock, I'd wipe that smug grin off your face..!" I mutter turning around again to continue preparing the forgotten sauce, angry at myself for being yet again unable to exclaim my true feelings to him.

Just as I sense his leave of my kitchen I hear the words that he knew would enrage me as they always did;

"Alright love, call me when you've made dinner and set the table, I'll have a beer tonight too!"

I had been uncontrollably angry about comments on me becoming Jasper's unlawful wife if we moved in together, the comments about me doing his cleaning, his washing and his cooking, I most certainly did not do his washing, although the very thought of knowing his 'size' made me shiver, and I of course did my fair share of the cleaning as I do inhabit this place too, but I do all the cooking as I do not wish to live off take-away's which is how we would if Jasper was in charge of cooking. So whenever he makes a comment about me fulfilling these common wifely chores it enrages me, and if he refers to my duties as his wife, although the thought of being just that dashes any raging thoughts completely.

As I continue with the dinner my head was filled with different styles of writing 'Mrs Bella Jasper Whitlock' as it has before when these comments have been made.

***

After a nice tease free meal we both made our way into the lounge, after Jasper had fulfilled his side of the cooking compromise, by filling the dishwasher.

Without too much agreement from Jasper we settled down and watched the new episode of Blood Ties. It was my all time favourite program and I was certain Jasper enjoyed it more than he let on as many a conversation between us both had been revolved around the same program. It was absolutely brilliant and I'm not just referring to the program! Throughout the 45 minutes he seemed to move almost closer to me than usual. When Mike was shot, he was full on cuddled up to me having his arm around the back on the sofa and his head leant against my shoulder. Although it was a totally friendly gesture I couldn't stop my heart from speeding at his current closeness, as the sweet amour from his luscious locks engulfed my nose in pleasure.

Bringing my thoughts back to the program and away from my long running fantasy's of stroking his locks, I realise a humorous reason for him to have such a reaction to the death of the man, it's obvious Jasper has a thing for Mike, unable to contain my laughter at my quirky thoughts I laughed aloud, and Jasper having heard my not so quiet laugh questioned me;

"Why are you laughing? Mike just died!"

"Alright, alright, calm down Jazzy." I convulsed in laughter again as I used the nickname he hated. He reckoned it made him sound like those candy chocolates with sprinkles on the top. Mmm, Jasper sundae, with sprinkles and chocolate on top, yes please. Damn you inappropriate minded child grow up, I reprimand myself. Looking up to meet his eyes, as he rose up from his previous position upon my shoulder, and painfully resisting the urge to cry at out the loss of contact I meet his inquisitive gaze and instantly feel my blush return.

Fearing I had some pasta sauce on my cheek left over from dinner. I proceeded to raise my hand to my cheeks intent on checking for leftovers, but his hand caught mine, as he engaged me in his deep eyes which I found so attractive and captivating.

At that moment I really thought he was going to kiss me as I wanted...

_Our lips met in a swirl of passion. My lips shaped perfectly around his as they danced together. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and held back a groan as he gave me entrance to his warm, delicious mouth, we continued our assaults on each other until for want of only breathe we pulled away and I was met with his boyish grin... _

I must be dreaming! It took me half a second to realise that this wasn't real, and that indeed I was dreaming. I was awoken from my continued fantasy and realisation that it was only a fantasy by the most perfect of sound;

"Isabella..."

My name fell from his lips in a strange needy way, as if he needed to say something of great importance my imagination ran away from me as thoughts of him declaring his undying love for me filled my head.

He looked lost in thought as he pondered for a minute on how to proceed. Seeming to come to a conclusion he opened his mouth and continued with a mischievous grin upon his face which could only mean trouble...

"I would recommend Bells that the next time you decide to fall asleep on our couch ensure you do not call out in your sleep for someone may hear something you don't necessary want them too..." And with that he leant forward and skimmed his lips against mine in another friendly gesture which had my body trebling before rising to go off to bed.

He left me open mouthed sat upon the coach, wandering exactly what had just happened. Collecting myself as best I could and groaning aloud at my willingness to let my imagination to run wild, knowing I shouldn't have allowed the simple gesture of his holding of my face and the saying of my name fuel so much false hope only to have my wants discarded as the true meaning of his gestures come true.

Just friends.

That's all we are and ever will be...despite my want for more.

***

* * *

**Well there it is chapter 3, what did you think? was it as good as the other two? We promice to get on to the proper smut we all love ;) soon just want to get to know the characters we all ready know inside out of course more.. :P lol**

**Please let us know anything you dont like or feel should be improved in our writing...please Review :) **

**Chapter 4 should be up next monday evening aswell.**

**Thank you for reading Rachel and Sian xxx**


	4. Agony Aunt

**Just Friends - Chapter 4**

**Truly Sorry about the late update. The Story had to be edited last minute, so bare with us if there are any slight mistakes. I apologise for them now.**

**Disclaimer:- We may wish the wonderous characters created by Stephenie Meyer were ours but there not, but we like to expirement with there lives abit for entertainment...**

**Enjoy...**

Bpov

I awoke too find myself in that type of sleep where you are neither awake nor asleep but are aware of your surroundings. Shaking my head lazily, I turned so that I lay on my back facing the ceiling only to be faced with a most beautiful sight.

Jasper Whitlock, staring at me with a startled upon his face. The look sent me into immediate panic, bringing me sadly, into conciousness. His body was hovering level with mine, wearing only his khaki pants, nothing covering his defined chest. I resisted the urge to reach out. To run my hands across it, savouring every second, tickling the small, fine hairs that rested there.

Once again shaking my head to clear it from unwanted fantasies, his voice echoed,

"Bells it's 8.15 you're going to be late..." he shouted, perhaps just too loud as my head suddenly exploded with pain. I was in great need of an Asprin.

"Ok, ok, ok! no need to shout quite so loud my head is pounding...Wait! What?! 8.15...." He replied with a sly grin and a nod of the head before disappearing around the door and onto the landing. "I'm gunna be so late, errg Lauren's gunna give me a mouth full...why didn't you wake me earlier?" I continued under my breath, hastily dressing whilst shouting forms of abuse down the hall, but knowing it would be no use. I decided on my usual light grey suit and bright pink blouse, feeling thankful that I showered the night before.

Brushing my teeth before applying the little amount of make-up that was required for my job, I heard the familiar sounds of Jasper in the shower. Returning to our bedroom, I grinned as I remembered my antics yesterday morning but felt relieved that I would escape this morning without the usual argument over hot water. I deffinatly didn't have time for that.

Feeling ready, I rushed downstairs in search of pain relief and coffee. Deep in thought, I missed the last few steps and fell flat on my face cursing my clumsiness out loud;

"Stupid bloody hormones..."

Obviously hearing my tumble or my comments, Jasper called out from the kitchen;

"Hey Bella, fall down again?" I heard him chuckle. It was common for him to joke about my ability to fall over air. "Breakfast is served, can't have you working on an empty stomach now".

Managing to straighten out my clothes and collect myself as best I could, I walked briskly into the kitchen with a questioning look, wondering what he expected me to be able to eat when I had so much little time to spare.

I glanced at the red clock, "And what do you suppose I eat at 8:30, Jasper?" I made sure sneer his name, emphasising my annoyance. Silently smiling at my ability to get ready in such a short amount of time, it suddenly hit me that I had only 30 minutes to get accross town.

Averting my gaze back to his eyes, I oggled the sex god that was my room mate, and long-time best friend. Damn you hormonal mind, there I go again. Innopropriate thoughts about someone who should be nothing more than my friend.

With a deep cough from him, my thoughts are broken. Shaking my head, I look questioningly into his eyes before moving forward to collect the pills from the side. Taking the water from his hand, I took the pills with ease. Grabbing the already prepared slice of Jam toast and sneaking his car keys into my back pocket, I lean forward and place a kiss onto his cheek. I hoped that the pause with my lips upon his deadly smooth skin went unnoticed. I thanked him as I turned and left the kitchen heading for my destination point. Shoving the toast into my mouth and rolling his keys in my hand, I found myself grinning at having successfully them. I opened his pride and joy, quickly putting it into drive, escaping before he realised the keys were missing.

Hoping my erratic driving through town had helped me, I grabbed my briefcase and locked the car. Thankfully my office was only on the second floor, so I didn't have far to run. After much thought, I decided taking the lift was a safer, but a however slower option. Dashing out of the lift I ran steadily into my office, threw my briefcase down, and sat at the desk trying to act composed. Thinking I'd escaped the rath of my boss I began work. Opening my emails, I felt the unmistakable gaze from above. Highering my gaze and meeting the daggers her eyes were throwing, I rose from my desk and subjected myself to the usual lecture about punctuality.

"Well Isabella, what excuse do you have this time? Jasper keeping you awake all night? Ha..." she snorted, smirking at me in her usual cocky manner, jealousy seeping through her words. Lauren had liked Jasper since 5th Grade and before I couldn't see what she saw in my best friend, well, until now that was. I never understood why Jasper never dated her. She has curves in the right places, blonde hair, which may or may not be fake, brilliant blue eyes and a chest that you could see coming from miles off.

A throaty cough from Lauren broke me from my thoughts.

"Lauren I can assure you Jasper and I are only roommates, nothing more. I just didn't set my alarm this morning, that's why I'm late, sorry it won't happen again." It was an empty promise. I knew full well that there would be a hec of a lot more late days to come.

"If you say so Iz, but I will never believe you, how can you want to have a relationship with that piece of meat? Anyway for being late again you will do your own column and the agony aunt column today...now run along and if you have to work through lunch, its tough luck. You've already wasted 20 minutes of my time, and I do not wish to make it anymore."

The slight anger within me increased at her use of a nickname I despised further than my full name. However, I was also undone with happiness knowing that she was jealous of what little me and Jasper shared together.

The job of answering the agony aunt letters was always given to a writer of Laurens choice within the office. I had many a time been branded agony aunt due to my lack of time keeping skills, and because I was the only writer who only worked Saturdays, attending collage during the week. Although most of the other writers despised the job of answering depressing letters of complaints and concerns by women, I found deep joy in helping these women out...

I quickly found my small desk, hidden away next to the photocopier where I wouldn't disturb 'the proper writers', I got to work on my column. Despite these off hand comments on my column, it appeared to be the second most read column on the papers webpage, with the agony aunt's page being first, which I almost always wrote!

Smiling at the day's work, I set about starting my column first, discussing the pressures women receive in the work place...

***

Having completed my column I glanced around to notice the office emptying for lunch rapidly, feeling rather relieved that it would be quiet for at least the next hour giving me time to peacefully answer the pressing questions asked by desperate women...

Opening the agony aunt email in-box, I set about helping the lady with the email entitled, "Love once lost, lost forever". Recognising a similarity in wording with a much loved novel of mine, I settle in to help the poor woman.

_Dear AG, I have been living in hope of my boyfriends reappearance for years now, he left me for my best friend and is yet to return, am i wasting my time waiting? And should I just move on? Thank you A x_

I felt an odd sensation run through me as I internally searched for the best words in which to tell this heartbreaking women that she shouldn't be waiting for a man who left her for her best friend. Having decided this one ran too close to home I returned to the in-box in search of another...

"Just Friends? Or something more" catching my eye and sending a chill through my spine at the closeness that title held with me. I settle in to read and hopefully help, although fearing my own insecurities...

_Dear AG, I am in love with my best friend! HELP... Maria x_

The shortness of the letter did not sway from the distress obviously felt by the woman needing a friend. Unbeknown to myself as to where the sudden inspiration came from, I found myself able to write a response without thought...

_Well Maria, _

_This problem is very common in boy girl best friend relationships, you know this person exceedingly well, they are more like part of the family, but, in stating that the relationship on your side has progressed into a more serious form, with love being the dominant emotion. Enter that into the equation and you have got to be scared of these changes and how he may react?_

_Am I correct? _

_Well, all I can say is to take that chance, if he feels the same then you will carry on your relationship with the love you desire. But if unfortunately he doesn't share the same feelings, which may be a possibility, don't be disheartened. If you hold the close bond of friendship you do, you should be able to carry on as before. Of course there will be awkwardness but that will fade with time. _

_But as a woman in a familiar position__... __I feel your pain and say, let's go for it,, go get your man, and i'lll get mine...._

Crossing that last response out in fear of Jasper reading my column, as he quite often does, and discovering my feelings without me telling him first.

Was I in a familiar position? Of course I am. I love my best friend. Perhaps I always have, so should I follow my own advise that seemed to appear so easily as a solution to this woman? Deciding to actually follow my own advise I leave it in...

_But as a woman in a familier position... I feel your pain and say, lets go for it, go get your man, and i'll get mine._

_Good luck, it will turn out right in the end..._

_miss B xx_

Glancing up from my small desk I notice from the scarce amount of people, that I had completely lost track of time seeing it was now already 5pm. I clicked save and sent my agony aunt column off to the editors before logging of and grabbing my bag.

The entire walk from my office floor to the front door, my mind was spinning with constant questions about that last letters response. It really seemed to hit home for me...

***

Walking from the tall office block being carefull to dodge traffic, I arrive at my red Chevy truck that Jake, my personal mechanic had promised to drop off before work. Jake had been a friend of the family for years and had always been a real asset back home when I'd been growing up. No one would want to pick on the girl with the big 'brother' who could beat um to a pulp in a second.

When I'd moved into the city we'd lost contact. Luckily, Jake had been more than happy to drive all the way up and fix the truck for me. He fullfilled his promise to have it here today. I didn't believe that he would. The truck was well and truly destroyed, the engine had completely died out.

I thought back, it always had confused me as to why my two best friends had never been able to get along. They had never even really known each other. Jake and Jasper had only exchanged a hand shake and common greeting of "Hello". For all I understood, they had never spoken again.

Smiling at myself and the truck I quietly muttered thanks to Jake out loud, and held a one sided conversation with my beloved truck, before climbing into the front seat and driving off in search of home. Jasper would pick his car up later tonight on his way to watch the game. He didn't need it today as he already had his Mercedes in the garage.

Upon arriving home, I noticed Jaspers Mercedes on the drive and guessed he'd had a lazy afternoon after doing the chores, but found myself dreaming of what we could do in the back of either of our cars...

_My Chevy would make excellent transport for a drive in at the woods down the road, Jasper and I laid out in the back with the cover up, pleasuring each other while whispering sweet nothing into the others ear, me on top riding him into the metal work or me below his well built body squirming as the aftershocks of pleasure rake our bodies..._

Finding myself all flustered, I leant against the wheel to my truck. Leaving the thoughts for now, I exited the car and hoped the cool breeze of city air will lesson my apparent blush. As I stumbled past the back Mercedes, I ran my fingers along the paint work...

_The Mercedes could make a good standing point as Jasper could have me pushed up over the extended bonnet and have his way with me like a naughty school girl, or I could use it to sustain my want for his man hood and have him pushed up against it and me down on the door in search of something I'd be sure to find plenty of..._

Finally clearing my head of all inappropriate thoughts of my roommate, I enter the house.

***

**I would like to say a big thankyou to all the people that are still reading. Next chapter should hopefully be posted friday night as I, Sian am going on holiday for two weeks on Saturday and will not be able to update for the weeks i'm there. More details about future posts will be included in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, would love comments if possible.**

**Sian :)**

**and Rachel.**


	5. Confessions

**Just Friends- "Confessions"**

**Well we have surprised ourselves and have managed to write this today and got it posted so hope you enjoy. And we'd like to thank you for bearing with us over the past two weeks and we're sorry again for the delay.**

**disclaimer:- the wonderous characters created by Stephenie Meyer were ours but there not, but we like to expirement with there lives abit for entertainment...**

**So with out further ado Just Friends-chapter 5...**

* * *

JPOV

Fleeing the confines of our living room, which suddenly felt overwhelmingly small I almost, ran towards our room in the hope of banishing the idea of declaring my love for her right there.

If it had not been for the eye contact that held so much longing, which soon turned to fear, shining darkly within her generally bright brown eyes I would have seriously been about to open the hidden depths of my mind and forget all reason. This only confirmed my own fear of breaking our friendship for the sake of my dreams becoming reality.

Having rapidly changed for bed I hid my face under the covers, wishing it would dull the pain of being so close to her. I heard Bella creep into our room. She thought I was sleeping, however I was finding it a great difficulty.

***

Lazing in the soothing sound of her calm carefree breath, I thought over last night. Hoping to escape the embarrassment that flushed through me. Turning over and settling my eyes upon the illuminating red numbers clearly stating how very late the hour was.

8:10am

Swearing internally at forgetting to set the alarm for bella, I mounted myself from the bed and peered down at the sleeping beauty oblivious to the rush that awaited.

Forgetting my reason for being sat so close to her I pulled my hand away, which subconsciously was reaching to move the stray piece of hair from her peaceful face. Wondering how I had managed to mistake the change in her breathing I stare down on her newly awaking face grinning before relaying the news of her lateness to her...

***

After sharing the time with bella I grabbed my shower before making my way downstairs, still sporting a glorious grin out of relief as my near mishap seemed to have gone completely unnoticed by Bella. Still just friends.

Relying on the new found 'friends only' status of my mind I chose to venture around clad in only my boxers, the reaction my appearance obviously had upon bella was another confusing event, but I managed to rid my mind of the wondering thoughts before once again confusing shock with love.

Before she left in a flurry I insisted she ate and provided her with some pain relief for the headache she clearly sported and then wished her good day and began my Saturday routine...

***

Making my way into the living room and tidying the place of the lost magazines and the plates from the day before, I let my mind ponder over the events of the past hour;

Awaking to her sweet armour filling our room and the slight pane of light emitting from the curtains had set the most tranquil setting, which had been dashed with my realisation of the time.

The five minutes I spend gazing lovingly at her sleeping form had been filled with my inhibitions about what would occur when she awoke. Would she have that same fearful look deep within her eyes, or a look of disgust and sympathy? But also my head had been filled with the view, she'd looked so beautiful, brown hair sticking up in all directions, eyes swollen with sleep and her normal pale skin had a certain red tinge known only to the blush of her embarrassment.

But her movement had stopped thoughts and I'd shared the time to her to which she'd shouted at me for not waking her earlier. This throughout I'd displayed a grin, anger evident in her expression.

Once finishing the tedious cleaning and reliving the morning's events, I felt the morning chill around my bare legs and chose to go dress and head to the supermarket.

***

I remembered to retrieve the re-usable carrier-bags that Bella insisted we use, claiming our carbon footprints were huge, to which I had replied with a fact on the size of feet; which was returned with a fully red blush from Bella before she had looked away at my crudeness.

"So if my carbon footprint is HUGE does that mean I have a HUGE carbon penis?"

The search for my car keys had been long and unsuccessful, and after 15 minutes of searching I gave it up and decided the 15 minute walk to the supermarket wasn't all that bad. Walking out the drive, it was then that I realised my car was gone!

It had taken me a good 3 minutes to come up with the answer, Miss Bella Swan.

She'd stolen my car, well technically borrowed but still without my permission. I noticed the absence of her car and remembered she'd had that Jacob Black mechanic take a look at it with the promise of its return later. This remembrance caused my previous grin to fade and my walk to the shops did not seem so joyous as before.

Throughout the entire walk my mind had been preoccupied with thoughts Jacob Black and what influence he had over bella. The bikes were bad enough.

I had arrived at the supermarket not long after 10.25am which surprised me as I was not known to be a fan of walking nor with such a topic in mind did I expect to arrive in less than 15 minutes, but knew that when I told Bella later would earn me praise at not having used the car for such a short journey which aided to my lifted spirits.

I hoped that Bella had made it on time. Lauren would do anything to get revenge on her, all because I didn't accept her offer for a date. Sure, she was curvy in the right places, had blonde hair that shined in the rain or sun, blazing Blue eyes, and a brilliant chest, but I really did prefer, brunettes with brown chocolate eyes, just like Bella. Sighing, I entered the supermarket.

Having managed to find all but one of the ingredients for my specialty homemade pizza and garlic bread, I headed for the checkouts. It wasn't until it was too late that I recognised the checkout girl;

"Jasper Whitlock! Oh my gosh, I cannot believe it's you!" she gushed to which I could only smile without denial.

"Alice Brandon? How are you? It's a pleasure to see you again ", hoping she wouldn't detect my more than regretful tone at not having realised before placing my shopping on the counter.

The small woman stared up into my eyes in a way I'd seen Bella do so much but could never decipher the meaning of such a hard glare, eyes shining green as always or as with Bella her brown ones. She appeared to study me for a minute, before continuing with my goods.

Alice and I dated back in high school. She had always been pretty, dark brown hair spiked in all directions, pearly green eyes, and only a mere 4"11, although she carried it off very well, having that pixie type feel about her. We hadn't ended our relationship on good terms at all, she claimed I'd never liked her and was in love with Bella, as at the time bella and I were looking for the house with now have.

Although her claims had been as truthful as ever I'd had to deny them on account of Bella being present but Alice didn't agree and had stormed, or rather skipped off and until today I had barely shared two words with the girl.

"Good, Jasper. And yourself?"

"I'm good too. Bella and I have moved into the house and finding living together very easy." At the mention of Bella or it may have been the living arrangements, Alice seemed to stare at me with daggers before wishing me good day and moving onto the next customer.

After returning home and unpacking the shopping I decided to run some more errands, to which the lack of a car didn't help.

I took the washing to the Laundrette. I'm not really the type of guy to blush, but the sight of Bella's blue lacy underwear was enough.

Although the initial embarrassment did not stop me from imagining myself teasing her, _making her moan and lift her hips up towards me as I slowly remove them and find her wet and awaiting my discovery behind the wondrously small lace garment. _

The washer dinged, bringing me out of my fantasy, making me remember the pile of old films in my bag that needed delivering to Bella's father Charlie which I had also decided to see too today.

Surprisingly, Charlie got on exceedingly well with the boy who lived with his daughter. Although he had given Jasper the highly embarrassing talk before they did move in, but Jasper had always been like a son to Charlie and he had encouraged the friendship between them in hopes of Jasper looking out for his princess, who did indeed need care with her nature.

Charlie could talk for England; however, I still managed to make it home in time to catch the end of a romance movie which I recognised as one Bella had forced me to see. Barging Hunt seemed a nice relaxer before making dinner. It amused me greatly how the, supposedly 'professional' antiques guy, always picked the items that were rubbish at auction. But even that was not enjoyable enough to stop my mind wondering to the film I'd caught the end off, in which the man had laid out a romantic meal and declared his feelings for his friend, which to put bluntly, ended up with them retiring to his bed.

I sighed and got up from my spot on the sofa, only two hours until Bella is home, time to begin dinner and put my plan into action....

**Tonight was the night Jasper Whitlock would declare his love for his best friend Bella Swan.**

The declaration in my head seemed to stand out as if mounted on a neon sign and gave me the encouragement I needed before I made my way into the kitchen.

If she were to reject me, I can afford to get my own place, and her column is good enough that she can afford to keep this house. I cannot hold in how I feel any longer. She needs to know. If she doesn't feel the same way, then I move on. No matter how much I wish her to feel the same

Two hours passed quickly. Not long after I had put the pizza and garlic bread in the oven, I heard her truck pull onto the drive. I sighed guessing my car would still be at the office meaning if this didn't go down well I had no form of transport to escape in. Nerves kicking in, I scramble to put the finishing touches to the table.

I had set the table with our best plates and cutlery and in the middle was a rose in a old jam jar, accompanied either side by two red candles, blazing brightly, yet confined in safety covers in case Bella got burnt. I didn't want anything to go wrong tonight all that mattered was her reaction to my words. I hope she likes me too. Sounding like and feeling like a hormonal teenage planning on asking a girl out for the first time I hear the front door open...

My breathe quickens as the reality sets in disappearing into the kitchen set on every part of my plan working.

BPOV

Finally clearing my head of all inappropriate thoughts of my roommate, I enter the house.

Yum, I could smell Pizza. I loved pizza more than my pasta sauce. I slung my bag in the hall and noticed a note on the door into the living room.

"Go get changed into something nice, tonight is special. xxx"

I couldn't think what could be so important, but I followed Jaspers orders anyway and put on my Blue prom dress from high school. It hugged me in all the right places, emphasising my boobs slightly. Dragging a comb through my matted hair, I half ran down stairs, eager to find out what the special occasion was.

I entered the dining room and froze at the door way. It was amazing. I've never seen the place look so dazzling. Jasper was obviously preparing for some sort of date. Had he found someone else? Who was she? Most of all, why am I dressed up for his date? All my insecurities found my head at once and questions rang through my mind so quick each merged into the other.

I sensed rather than heard light footsteps behind me, and tensed, knowing it must be Jasper, but also wondering why he was sneaking up on me and how he expects me to react to him asking me to get dressed up and go out so he can have a date.

"Bella?"

I was so wrapped up in the searing pain going through my chest, that I jumped at the sudden closeness of his voice and his breathe on my neck.

"Erm, yeah sorry erm I'm ok?"

I turned to face him, hoping my facial expression nor that my eyes would relay my inner distress. I was now face to face with a pure god and I felt like I wanted to cry, he was exquisite. Wearing a tight white shirt, top 3 buttons undone. He smiled reassuringly at me but knowing my friend so well I knew he had something he wasn't sharing which only fuelled the sadness I held.

"Go and sit down, I prepared your favourite."

This confused me, did this mean this 'date' was for me and him... My heart skimmed a beat and began pumping harder and the grin upon my face came from nowhere but was dashed with utter confusion;

"Why am I sitting down? Isn't-this-for-your-date? In fact, why I am dressed up for..." My emotions over flowing as rejection, anger, love, hate and embarrassment swamped my body.

"Bella! Calm down!" He interrupted me.

"Please, go and sit down, and I will explain everything to you, I promise. I can't guarantee you'll like what you hear, but you have to know".

His words made me distressed, as I tried to think what could be such bad news.

Fearing the worse I took a seat and kept my gaze firmly on the burning candle, the red wax melting away like my tears still threatening to escape. After only moments he stood, his chair scraping across the floor pulled my gaze away from the burning candle and I looked into his face searching for yet unspoken answers. Walking around to my side of the table he pulled me from my seat, and took me towards the living room. He motioned for me to sit on the sofa where he joined me un-expectantly taking my hand in his and caressing it before looking deep into my eyes like no other had and began to speak...

"Bella..." There was a long moment of silence. Fear shone in his eyes, he looked like he was arguing with his mind, whether to tell me or not. He eventually seemed to come to a conclusion...

"I... I love you Bella Swan." I couldn't move, was I dreaming? Maybe I fell down the stairs and I've passed out. My long silence must have scared him into thinking I didn't' care for him back and he began to backtrack...

"I mean, erm, im sorry Bella. I just had to tell you, I...I couldn't go on any longer, it hurts me to not be with you. I'm so sorry; I will leave tonight if that..."

The pizza long since forgotten I did the only thing I felt possible of doing when all my hopes and dreams came true, I kissed my friend,

Not Just friends...anymore

"Shut up." And with that, I closed the distance between our lips and basked in the sweetness that was Jasper Whitlock...

***

**So there you go he siad it and she kissed him :) finally !**

**Thank you for reading and we'd love it if you would review....should they take this upstairs?!!! :P sex or no sex!**

**thanks again and we're sorry for the current lack of smut but promice next chapter will make up for the last 5... ;) if u want it too that is... review...please**

**rachel and sian xxx**


	6. Mutual Screams

**Just Friends- "Mutual Screams"**

**Well we have updated six days early! :) We felt that we owed you another chapter for the two week break..and because everyone wants the smut bit :D even us!**

**Anyway we actaully wrote this today and have beta'd it ourselves so bare with us but we have checked it and checked it and think its fine-but if you do find anything do not hesitate to tell us :) **

**disclaimer:- the wonderous characters created by Stephenie Meyer were ours but there not, but we like to expirement with there lives abit for entertainment...**

**So with out further ado Just Friends-chapter 6...lemons...**

_

* * *

_

_"Shut up." And with that, I closed the distance between our lips and basked in the sweetness that was Jasper Whitlock._

As soon as our lips met we were encased in what felt like a bubble, nothing mattered but us. After the initial shock, his lips moved against mine in response and we were locked in a slow meaningful loving kiss with neither wanting to break even for the breath we both needed.

Soon, we both gave into our passions and the kisses became more urgent and hands travelled and caressed once before hidden crevices. Feeling the strain on my neck from leaning round I shifted position, until I found myself straddling his lap. Our lips parted for a matter of moments but enough time for us to make eye-contact. A look of pure lust and love that shone from both our eyes, the silent question had been answered, and without further interruption we both leaned forward again and eloped into the previous urgency of kissing and caressing.

Jasper's hands found refuge on my hips, now firmly planted parallel to his unmistakable arousal. This only heightened my excitement at the prospect of future activities. But for the time being the simple gesture of kisses and touches were enough to show our love and affection for one another.

My own hands wondered up his chest my mind marvelling at the perkiness even behind the cloth, before travelling further up and seeking comfort in his blonde curls, most dominant at his neck. Swivelling the light threads through my fingers, I let my moans be swallowed by his mouth at the soothing yet arousing ministrations of the circles Jasper was imprinting upon my hip bones.

We both were forced to lose the connection and take a breath, but whilst I struggled to find my own Jasper had moved his lips to my neck and was nibbling and sucking upon the second tenderest part of my body, causing my breath to quicken. His new point of interest further fuelled my already peaked arousal.

Both of us feeling the strain of being so close, yet still so restricted made me begin to move slightly with the urgency of our kisses, which excited a moan of pleasure from Jasper. The movement caused his encased member to make contact with my panty clad centre, as the new found position had caused my dress to rise and reveal myself to him. However with the passion coexisting just through the power of our lips after so much yearning, he was yet to notice my ever wondering form of undress.

His jeans and my panties becoming the only barrier between us was noticed by him now, as once again he broke our kiss to breathe and stared questionably into my glazed, almost asking for permission. I happily granted him entrance, bringing my lips back down onto his, slightly parted giving in as he slipped his tongue inside ever so gently. The previous urgency of our kissing was gone as we revelled in this new found intimacy. At the touching of his tongue softly against my own, caused me to whimper into his mouth and move my location slightly, which in turn created a greater friction between our rightly positioned bodies.

I had never felt this with anyone, the need to be closer and fulfilled, to be completely at one with someone, no time had been as special as the person I was experiencing it with now.

All too soon the couch became too crowded and as our affection continued, finding the position all too restricting I wiggled upon jasper's lap in the hopes of bringing his attention to the lack of comfort in this position.

Jasper growled in pleasure at my advancement, and after a few moments managed to get the message and uttered words I've been dreaming of him saying;

"Upstairs? Now..." The smirk that accompanied the question demanded made me melt all over again and I was incapable of giving a lengthy response, which led to me only giving a nod for an answer.

Moving forward for one more stolen kiss, so light yet meaning so much - the relief that I shared his feelings - , the lust clouding our eyes and the promise of more upstairs. Working his hands up to grip my waist, he whipped me up in his arms and I wrapped my ankles about his waist, as he carried me to our bedroom.

Kicking the door ajar while balancing me in front, he managed to lead us both towards his bed. Although, now perhaps was not the best time to be picking an argument but, I decided to raise my thoughts on the choice of bed;

"And-whats-wrong-with-my-bed...!" My breathe still coming in deep, the words were paused but with a grin I couldn't seem to shift since I first told him to shut up downstairs. In response he just lowered me down onto his bed with the same lazy grin plastered upon his face before laying down with me once again, aligning our bodies perfectly. Flowering my neck with kisses, yet again caused my breathing to quicken in pleasure again.

Although his bed was only single, in this new position the size of the bed was of little consequence as it gave him enough room to move freely above me. His hands once again began their exploration of my curves, attempting to figure out my pleasure points.

But unbeknown to him any flush of his skin against mine caused my heart to flutter, just as his voice did if he even just voiced my name before this moment. But now the feeling was heighted with the realisation that he liked me back.

We continued to kiss for longer, me on my back, him grinding his hips into me and me meeting them as his hands caressed my sides and my hands twisted in his hair. It was pure bliss, just the closeness of our still clothed bodies, but the promise of more to come increased the paradise of how our hearts had now been opened.

I felt my confidence build in the heat of passion, as I moved my hands from his head, down to his broad shoulders not once breaking our kiss until I reached his waistband and pulled his shirt from it. Slipping my hands up under his shirt, teasing his pecks with brushes of my finger tips, I felt his muscles clench at my touch and heard his breath hook. The shirt had to go, it was blocking my view. Removing my hands I latch onto the hem and pull it over his head and subconsciously moaned at the sight before me, before throwing his shirt across our room.

He was faultless; complete and utter perfection, even though it was not the first time I'd caught a glance of his chest but in this position, with his tongue dancing with mine and his body pressed down on me. It escaped me how I was managing to think coherently with the pleasure I was receiving just from his mouth upon mine.

With the removal of his shirt I had better access to his muscles and left no part of his newly naked body untouched. Breaking our embrace Jasper once again began his assault on my now sensitive neck before he moved his hands down to the hem of my dress which now with the move from upstairs had ridden further up my hips. Just as I had with his shirt he gripped it, breaking his attention upon my neck, he kept eye contact as he brought it up and over my head and again just as I had his shirt he threw in across the room.

Being the gentleman he was he didn't break eye contact before he began smothering my neck again and moved down until he came into contact with the breast bone, and only then did he once again make eye-contact, silently asking for permission.

Obviously taking my lustful answer as a yes he attempted to reach round my back to unclasp my bra, for which I decided to give some assistance and lent up on my elbows giving him the access he craved. Eventually his hands undid it and his face became imprinted into my cleavage. Causing a moan of satisfaction to rumble through him, this in turn sent a shock of pleasure from the vibrations throughout my already melted body.

The first initial shock at having not known of his intentions had meant I'd not been choosy about my choice of underwear so here I sat, a god above me caressing me so sweetly having to look at my Hippo girl boxers and a now discarded matching bra. The grin that had appeared upon his face had been enough to remind me and I'd gone beetroot red but he soon whispered in my ear;

"Bells it's you I love, it's you I want to have, you who I need" his response was the grinding of his hips once again on mine, but this time the pleasure was unlike any other, as now his want and need for me was if possible bigger and my core was only covered by the thin sheet on cotton that had caused the embarrassment. Which was forgotten as for the second time of the evening I gained confidence and through quickened breathes managed to utter in what I hoped was a sexy voice into is ear;

"Then-make-love-to-me-Jasper-Whitlock" I took his ear into my mouth and nibbled just as he had with my neck downstairs.

Taking my demand as the permission he craved, he lent up on his elbows before leaning back down and giving me a peck as he got up onto his knees and began undoing his buckle.

All I could do was watch as the blonde haired god before me stripped himself of his tight jeans, taking the longest time ever. My mind began wondered and I found myself imagining stripping him of his clothes, 'later' I told myself. I was pulled from my thoughts with a change in the, mattress as even though I had been staring at him as he removed his jeans, I hadn't noticed him stand with his jeans unbuckled, riding teasingly low on his hips revealing his lack of underwear and the snail trail my fingers had followed on the exploration of his chest earlier.

On realisation of his choice to go without pants I gasped, with want and anger. Almost as if he had predicted this. Thought she was an easy lay. Knew she'd be up for it. The anger must have been evident in her eyes as he quickly was once again above her staring into her eyes with fear and question;

"Bella, no it's not like that, lazy day! Remember, you were early home, not enough time to change, sorry Bella. I'm so sorry."

As he cast his eyes away in regret I quickly gripped his chin and bought his mouth down to mine and we embraced in another short but meaningful kiss and once again the passion returned.

The doubt soon left my mind as he wriggled out of his already open jeans and kicked them towards the end of the bed, the wriggling of his hips against my core again made my panties dampen even more than they already were, and then the freeness of his member and his obvious want and need for me was enough to cause further loss of breath as I felt him hard against my leg, it was so much more of a turn on knowing the effect I had on him.

After, he returned to his previous position above me, he again slipped his tongue into my awaiting mouth and our tongues danced in bliss.

After another few minutes of embracing I felt his hand travel over my toned stomach and continue its journey down until he reached to top of my girl boxers. He started rubbing circles around my belly button. The new and oddly placed pleasure sensations were amazing and I began moaning into his mouth. That was when he moved his hand further down and gripped my core through the thin fabric causing me to break our kiss and stare with glossed eyes into his as he began rubbing me through the cotton.

"Ooo myy-Jas—err—"I was past talking coherently and now was in too much pleasure just from his simple touch.

"Oh Bella so ready for me already, but I think I might need to make further inspection, Darling" That comment leaving an open meaning intensified the feeling and his hand continued its actions, licking and kissing down my neck. Continuing lower to placing a kiss just above my belly button exactly where his currently pre-occupied hand had been circling seconds before. My breathing hitched, the pleasure was incredible. Indescribable, he looked up into my eyes from his current position with nothing but love and affection but his grin gave away his true intentions and he quickly sat up on his knees again and removed his hand from my centre. It was much to my detest as I whimpered at the loss of contact, but he then gripped the sides of my boxers and with my aid slid them rapidly from my body, and to my shock brought them up to his face closing his smouldering eyes and inhaled my scent with a sigh of happiness.

Throwing his head back in pleasure and throwing the panties behind him, he ungentlemanly point blank stared down at my womanhood.

"Your beautiful Bells" With that he regained eye contact while leaning down and placing a kiss down onto my heat. "My Isabella" with another kiss I moaned aloud with the softness of his lips against my sensitive nub, but that could wait till later I needed him and I needed him now.

" Noo—more-teas-ing—jas-per-need—you-now—Make love to me."

"I will my love" It was a mystery how he could speak so clearly and straight when it took all my strength just to utter that last demand, but the use of love in regards to me had my heart fluttering once more.

From his still kneeling position he stared back up to my face and moved ever so slowly back up my body. Not once breaking eye contact he aligned himself with me and I could feel him, all of him so close to me naked and in all his glory. His face came above me and he leant in and placed one final peck to my lips before embracing me in a soft kiss before slipping inside me completely;

Moans of pleasure and completeness slipped from both our mouths but were swallowed by the other. Not yet moving our bodies treasured this moment, but the burning desire became too much as I gently moved my hips into his, encouraging him on knowing the internal battle he would be fighting with the pleasure I felt.

Once he regained control he gently met my moving hips and we set into a perfect rhythm.

"OO soo gooood Bella amazing never this good----aaa—love you soo much"

My heart swelled with delight at his endearments towards me and with the pleasure building I recipicated.

"feelin-g- exactly—same—don't—stop—more—more—harder—ooooaa"

Fulfilling my demands he increased the tempo and I met him thrust with thrust, our hips met the others in our embrace, kisses placed on all available surfaces. Jasper sought comfort in my neck nibbling and suckling with greed as we both breathed heavily knowing we were both close.

"Yess---come on –yess---ooo---so tight---so wet---more—"

Bringing my hands higher and pulling lovingly at his hair my breasts touching his chest with our closeness. His hands firmly placed on my hips lifting them up to his with force telling me of his closeness to his peak. Knowing I was at exactly the same point I brought his head down to mine and we embraced in a deep kiss before we both parted in orgasm, with mutual screams of each other's names.

"Jasperrr..."

"Isabella..."

Even the use of my full name did not sway my thoughts from the tremors of my body as I writhed beneath him in pure bliss. He tried to hold his weight off me by leaning on his elbows either side of my head. Face lain down on my shoulder, I felt his breathing continue upon my skin. The force of our orgasms enough to deem us incapable of movement for a good few minutes.

When we had both regained some control over our thumping hearts and deep breathing he leant back up and just placed one sweet kiss onto my mouth and muttered against my lips;

"I love you Isabella Swan, forever and always"

A smile played on my lips as I met his own again before he turned so he spooned me upon the small bed peeling my hair away and layering sweet kisses to my back and shoulder, then settling down onto the pillow giving one last kiss to my head.

"Now sleep bells, you'll need your energy for later..." And with a thick grin plastered upon my face I closed my eyes and obeyed the man beside me and I swore heard him mutter;

"No longer just friends..."

And couldn't help thinking the exact same....

***

* * *

**So there you go hopefully the first of many smutty chapters!! :)**

**We do plan on going back to updating on Mondays so the next one will be then hope you enjoyed this one? :) **

**By the way we have recieved a few reviews with comments and questions about there age and backgroud, we plan to anwser these questions at the beginning of next chapter so bare with us.**

**Thank you for reading and we'd love it if you would review....any questions you want answering?**

**Thanks again - PLEASE REVIEW-even if its just hi :) :P **

**rachel and sian xxx**


	7. Lazy Sundays

**-Ok, We're ready for you guys to start hurling the stones. **

**We are really sorry about the break in updates recently; our lame excuse is that we really couldn't think what to write.**

**We had feared that without any proper planning the plot would disappear, but we have found ourselves in a hole. **

**Some frequently asked questions:- **

**How old are they?**

**~ Bella - Early 20's in college, writes an article for a magazine on weekends.**

**~ Jasper - Mid 20's already a successful head teacher of Forks Primary School.**

**Why do they live together/share a room?**

**~ They are best friends, have been for years and when Jasper got job at school and Bella got onto the collage course at same place their parents helped them to buy an apartment. As they knew each other so well sharing a room was cheaper and normal for them (This also made it easier to write the fantasies if they woke up in the same room!) **

**Have they been in other relationships?**

**~ Being in there 20's they have had past partners, nothing special that needs mentioning though although at some point we may touch on this subject. (Cough...Jake....coughs!)**

**If you have anymore questions please ask.**

**We're sorry that these subjects have not been made clear, it's just hard writing your first plot story and also with being a two-some when writing, mostly over msn, we don't always write down our ideas and reasoning's. Sorry again for any misunderstandings. We know, excuses, excuses :)**

**Disclaimer - We do not own anything to do with twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks.**

**On with the chapter :D Please review if you get a chance to :)**

**Warning****, we think (hope!) that this chapter's lemon is a bit more forward than the other. So if you don't like that sort of thing, you probably shouldn't read this chapter, and missing it won't make a huge difference.**

JPOV

I awoke with a light wind blowing across my bare chest which gave me a tickling feeling causing me to shiver awake. Then suddenly, I realised I wasn't alone in my bed, Bella was with me. Fearing I was once again having a fantasy about her, I was reluctant to open my eyes. Instead let my mind drift back over tonight's events, causing me to consciously smile at the beauty I already knew as Bella, which had been revealed to me only hours ago and had been even better than my dreams had suggested.

She was Perfection.

Subconsciously I began caressing her soft back relishing in the feeling of her bare skin against my own, which led my mind to the knowledge of her beautiful breasts also being pressed up against my bare chest. Her breathing caused them to make the slightest movement against me, which soon would undoubtedly awoke my currently soft erection.

Not wanting to awaken Bella with my cock sticking into her stomach, I decided to move ever so slightly. With a slight murmur of awareness from Bella, I was forced to stay put with her arms wrapped securely around me and one of her legs thrown across my own, which if moved slightly upwards would be causing serious problems for me...So I was stuck unless I wanted to awaken Bella, which I didn't think was fair. I realised I didn't even know the time, deciding that this would give me a reason to open my eyes, I took a glimpse of what I hoped was wrapped around me.

Continuing to caress her back to confirm her presence, I tried opened my resisting eyes, which told me we hadn't been asleep for long, but I persevered and finally found my gaze landing on the beautiful creature that was my Bella. Her face pressed right up against my chest, her breathing still shallow yet relaxed, and her hair tickling my chin with every breath I took.

Trying hard not to disturb her begin to move again and higher my head, settling my gaze unwillingly away from Bella, and onto the red light of the clock. Only 10pm. Sighing heavily and moving back to my previous position I tried to return to sleep.

That was when I remembered we didn't eat the Pizza!

It would be cold by now. I hated cold pizza but Bella loved it. So deciding we could have an energy re-boost before we display our love to each other again, (hopefully) I attempted to shuffle out of her deathly grip without disturbing her. Unfortunately she stirred and gazed lovingly and lustfully up at me with tired eyes.

"Hello my love, sleep well? Sorry I woke you." I returned her love and lust filled gaze with a massive grin plastered across my face. I continued my attempts at freeing myself from her grip with no such luck.

"Hi, no I was awake anyway" she sported a small knowing grin at this new piece of information before continuing. "So, my love are you gunna go retrieve that forgotten pizza, or are you sneaking off to forget the last few hours?" and as quick as it had come the grin disappeared and fear flashed in her eyes.

I quickly placed one of my hands on her shoulders and tipped her head upwards with the other and placed a meaningful kiss upon her lips throwing all my feeling for her into this one kiss hoping this would be enough to settle her fears, which mirrored my own.

With a not so silent rumble of Bella's stomach, I remembered my previous task of retrieving the pizza. Placing one final kiss to my love's lips while smirking at her now glowing blush, I pushed myself up, and off the bed.

Throwing back the barely big enough sheet I walk across the bedroom stark naked with the grin still slapped across my face. If possible my grin got wider with the sound of Bella's gasp at what I could only think was the image of my body walking bare away from her. Reaching the door I risked a quick glance back at her and winked causing her blush to run deeper and her breath to catch. I left our room and walked downstairs chuckling at the effect I had on her and relishing in it extremely.

I continued downstairs and limped into the kitchen, hissing at the coolness of the floor upon my bare feet. Finding the pizza, thankfully it was already removed from the oven and laid upon the worktop. I had feared that in my rush to reveal my feelings to Bella, I had failed to do safely. Sticking the bottle of red wine under my arm and grabbing the pizza, I went back upstairs to feed my Bella.

"Bella, your pizza's ready." I announced as I pushed my way back into our room. She had settled back down again and appeared in all ways to be asleep. Not wishing to disturb her once again, as quietly as I could I moved over to the desk between our beds and set down the pizza and wine bottle.

Before taking a piece of the pizza - which my stomach was aching for - I perched on the side of the bed and gazed down onto her peaceful face, reaching out to move a loose strand of hair from her face I was taken aback with her muttering;

"Stop watching me sleep, Jasper." I couldn't hide the smile that returned to my face, nor the love which shone from my eyes as she opened hers.

Our eyes locked and I saw through the usual blank brown barriers, and saw deep adoration. This was a first for Bella. I had watched her over the years after the accident, and for the first time since she was young, I saw light and pure happiness shine behind the brown pools.

***

BPOV

After me and Jasper shared our left over pizza and wine, with much teasing and kissing we decided to watch Grand Designs. I adored that program. I just loved to see how the houses were built and developed over time, and how the interior ended up. Some were lovely, and some were atrocious!

I shifted my gaze over to the clockwhich stood on the cabinet beside my bed. 11.12pm, I could feel the nights activities catching up on me; my eyes were dry and burning. Tonight really was one of the best in my sad existence. Ever since that house fire 9 years ago, I had found it hard to find any happiness.

_Flashback_

_"Bella?!" She could hear the faint sounds of someone calling her name, but the smoke dragged her under, tightening its grip around the throat, stealing from her her last breaths, slowly pulling her into unconsciousness..._

_End Flashback_

Just the simple thought of it brought all of my childhood fearsrearing back, causing me to wince and hunch over from the searing pain that shot through my chest.

I could remember every conscious detail so clearly, the sound of my father calling and Angela next to me, completely lifeless. I preferred not to dwell on it, seeing as everyone involved was ok, and every day was a chance to move on. However the constant reminder struck every time I saw Billy Black in his wheel chair, he didn't get off so lightly.

I pushed away my thoughts and began to focus on the one thing that finally made me smile again.

Jasper Whitlock.

Who at this very moment was sat staring intently atme, worry plastered upon his face. I felt a tear fall, and he leant forward to catch it with his finger. He didn't need to say anything; he never needed to say anything aloud, his eyes said it all, I could see the devotion as he held out his arms for me.

I snuggled in tightly with no hesitation, breathing him in, and tried to concentrate on what tonight was all about, him declaring his love for me. And that was when it hit me. I never told him how I felt! I was so wrapped up in what was going on that I completely forgot.

"Jasper?" I said meekly, moving awayfrom his chest slightly and looking into his eyes, deep, deep blue eyes, gorgeous, sexy....Damn it, mind, getting carried away again. I was simply in awe at his pulchritude.

"The thing is, earlier tonight, I was just so caught up in the moment, so happy, and that I forgot... forgot to say how I feel. I love you Jasper Whitlock, and have done since the moment you pulled me from the pond at the school Eco Centre."

I completed my speech with a wink and grin thinking about that last part. His grin reached his eyes before planting another kiss upon my lips and whispering into my ear;

"Sleep now my darling Bella, may your dreams be filled with pleasantries, I will see you in the morning my love" and with one finial kiss he once again resumed his spooning position behind me on the bed.

***

I awoke early on Sunday morning, hot and flustered after experiencing yet another dream about last night. To the right of me, Jasper was snuggled into the pillow, breathing heavily, with his lips curved into a small smile. I decided that now was my chance to have a shower before that blonde haired prince used my beloved hot water.

I quickly gathered all my stuff, careful not to be too noisy as I stumbled around the dim lit bedroom and _tried_ to tiptoe towards the bathroom.

The warmth of the shower descending down my exhausted body, soothed the ache proceeding through my over-functioned muscles.

"Bang"

_What was that?!_ I put the sudden bang to the back of my mind, it was too much effort to open my eyes, and continued to wash my long hair. I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist, causing me to yelp at the unexpected contact.

"Bell-ahh?" I could have sworn he just purred my name, and now I'm hyperventilating! I could feel myself getting hotter by the second. Why did he have to be so sexy, and was he not as tired as I was after last night?

My voice cracked as I answered him, giving away my current state. "Ye-s?"

"How about we play a game, Bella?" He asked his question with another purr. They were gentle, yet so _dominating!_ Unfortunately this elicited a quiet whimper from me, which I tried to hold back.

"Get out of the shower, put on your best underwear and meet me downstairs in 10mintues. I'm going to make, sweet, sweet love to you everywhere in this fucking house and we will not stop until I've had my way with you." He finished his sentence with a smirk and a wink while getting out the shower.

I could not believe it! He waltzes into MY shower, uses MY hot water, gets ME all hot and bothered, and then dares to order ME about! However, it was incredibly sexy; I tried to rub my legs together to make some luscious friction. I came to the conclusion that I didn't want to upset, 'oh master Jasper' by refusing to play his little game, and hurriedly leapt from the shower to get dry.

Hmm, best underwear. I didn't have a lot, and I point blank refused to wear the childish undies I had worn last time. I spotted the hot pink lace out of the corner of my eye, and decided that it would be perfect. At least it matched, I thought.

I was actually starting to get quite nervous now as I crossed the landing and began down the stairs. An uneasy feeling pondered in my stomach about being so bare, even in my own house. The stairs seemed to take up much less time than I hoped, and it was not long before I was stood in front of the sofa, awaiting the unknown.

I heard a light chuckle from the kitchen, accompanied with shuffling feet coming closer towards me. I didn't dare to turn, instead just waited until Jasper faced me.

"Well well well, you have been a good girl haven't you Bella" He smiled, and the tone of voice suggested he'd raised an eyebrow.

He bent down and put his lips to my ear, whispering, back in his 'normal' voice "If I do anything you don't like Bella, please just tell me to stop okay?"

I nodded, unsure of what he was about to do. He ran his hands up my spine to grip under my arms as he hoisted me up around his waist. I could feel his hard erection pressing against my centre, giving the most delicious feeling. I leant up to press my lips against his, and I rubbed myself harder against him. He opened the kiss deeper, and turning us around, he fell backwards onto the sofa, me straddling his waist. We continued to kiss, deepening it as his tongue danced with my own. Clothes needed to be gone. I moved my body from his slightly, to pull at the hem of his t-shirt.

"I am in control Bella. You will do what I say. Oh and don't speak unless I tell you to." He had my wrists in his hands. After what seemed like hours, he finally let them drop to my thighs.

"Get down on your knees." I gulped and looked into his eyes; he winked, showing that he was still playing with me.

Slowly, and what I liked to think was sexily, I slipped out of the small amount of lingerie that covered my personal areas. He drank me in, and I watched his eyes cloud over in lust.

Carrying on my 'sexy' performance, I lowered myself to my knees and leant forward to palm at his rock hard arousal. A groan rumbled through his body, urging me on.

I stood again, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over Jasper's head and throwing it to the other side of the room. Next I knelt down again to undo the belt and zipper hiding what I wanted the most. This time it was my turn to moan, he wore no boxers again.

Jeans pooling at his ankles, I took his cock into my hand, and stroked him slowly, trying to tease him. I heard him gasp and breathe heavily before he spoke...

"Bella, stop teasing now, and suck my hard dick!" He grabbed my hair and pulled my mouth to him. I licked a line from the base to the top, tongue flicking the sensitive area around the head.

"Mmm, Bell-ahh!" Encouraging me more, I slipped his tip into my mouth and sucked hard, testing his boundaries. I took him deeper until I felt him touch the back of my throat.

At this Jasper fully growled and grabbed my head, trying to make me move faster, pushing him towards his release. I gave into his pleas and went as fast as I could manage, stroking the part I couldn't reach with my fingers. Feeling him tighten, knowing he was close; I removed him from my mouth and continued with my hand. I wasn't much of a swallower.

"Faster, please, harder Bella!!" I did what he wanted, moving my mouth along the inside of his thigh, kissing the soft skin there. He was moaning with every breath, thrusting his hips up to my hands. I bit at his thigh, and that set him off. I watched the expression on his face as he climaxed and began to come down from his high.

"Bella, Bella, Bellssss" He chanted my name with every breath. My pride swelled to big levels, knowing I could bring him to such pleasure. After his breathing was completely back to normal, he was back playing games again.

"Good girl. You know what good girls get?" I shook my head, silently saying no.

"Good girls get rewarded Bella" And with that, he whisked me back upstairs to our bedroom, placing me softly onto his bed...

***

**Yeah, erm. Thanks for reading :) **

**BTW~ as we siad before we have had problems with plot, so had planned on this being the last chapter for a while untill we found the inspiration again but as you co-writers will know it doesnt always happen that way...so we do have half of chapter 8 written but depending on feedback will post or not. Thanks again and we are so sorry for pause in updating.**

**Rachel and Sian xxx**


End file.
